world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaleab Alebechew
Kaleab Alebechew is a racer first seen in World Race 2015. He drove a "1971 Plymouth Cuda". In all his appearances with teams, he has driven on The Streakers team. In part 1 of the 2015 series he got 25th place. 2015:Part 2 In World Race 2015: Part 2, Kaleab now owns a "Blown Chevy Camaro". He got 11th place, not bad for 30 racers. His sponsor was Ethiopia, implying he hails from there, further hinted by the Ethiopian last name. This was later confirmed in World Race Series 2016 when the flag next to his name was that of Ethiopia. World Race 2016 (Daytona) Kaleab Alebechew was also a driver in World Race Series 2016, appearing first in Race 2 of Leg #1, the Daytona Race. In the race he drove the McDonald's Chevy stock car. During the race he started in 1st place but began falling behind and dropped several places. miraculously Kaleab still nailed a placing of 3rd, allowing him a ticket on to Leg #2. Driver Gallery Dfgdsgdgsdgf.png|At race start vghkhjvhj.PNG|Battles with True Green ghdsghdgh.PNG grdgdasrfg.PNG World Race 2016 (Laguna Seca) Kaleab drives once again in 2016 in Leg 2 at Laguna Seca. In this race he drives an "Audi R8 Cup", which is simply the 2017 Audi R8. In the race he drove rather well until hitting a trackside barrier. This put him in last place, 10th. He stays in this place for the remainder of the race until passing Daniel Kim. His final finishing place was 9th, eliminating him from the 2016 series. Driver Gallery fefefesdrgf.PNG|Kaleab as he hits the barrier ertgewtgretgewtg.PNG|Kaleab as he gets back into the race sgfdbdfgdfgs.PNG|Kaleab after getting 9th place locked down from Daniel. mazzzdaa.PNG World Race 2017 (Trailer) In the trailer for World Race Series 2017, Kaleab was featured in the name section only. He is briefly referenced as being scheduled to drive a Chevrolet SS. This is odd as he does not end up actually driving one in the series. World Race Series 2017: Race 1 Hockenheim In World race Series 2017, Kaleab appears solely in the Leg 1 Hockenheim race, driving a Fiat Ghia roadster. He fights intensely with Liam Mcguire for placings but eventually loses out and gets 5th place, almost enough to qualify him but not quite. He was eliminated from the series after the race. Driver Gallery dsfsfdfsf.PNG lady baby.PNG|Before passing Ahyaroo and Emily Burns baby lady.PNG|Kaleab as he tries (and fails) to pass Liam World Race Series 2018: Race #5 Texas MotorSpeedway Kaleab Alebechew made his first reappearance in the World Race Series since 2017 in World Race Series 2018's 4th leg 1 race, which took place at Texas MotorSpeedway. Here he drove a #4 Ford Fusion NASCAR stock car sponsored by CashNow. Kaleab started the race in 3rd place and after enduring 10 laps of hard racing, he finished in the same place. Making it into the top 12, Kaleab advanced on to leg 2 of the series and continued to drive in the series. Gallery sfgggreg.JPG|Kaleab in 3rd on the outside at race start wefrqwt.JPG|In front of Max Agcaeli edrfgeg.JPG|Kaleab sets up to pass Dawa Vaughn in the inside line on the final lap to secure a qualifying placement. World Race Series 2018: Race #6 Prague Kaleab Alebechew continued on to leg 2 of WRS 2018 and found himself in the driver's seat of a 1959 Aston Martin DB4 GT Zagato sports car, much like the gray car driven by Jim Goodwyn in the same race. In this race, Kaleab would be competing with other drivers that qualified for leg 2 from Texas MotorSpeedway like him, as well as the Maple Valley Raceway event. This race took place in Prague, Czech Republic on a rather overcast day. Kaleab began the race in 5th place and followed a tidy line throughout the entire race, finishing in 4th, right behind Ignazio Stefano. As a result of finishing in the top 6, Kaleab advanced on to leg 3 of the 2018 series. Gallery dthwh.JPG|Kaleab making a gentle turn on the streets of Prague stefan0.JPG|A right-rear view of Kaleab's Aston Martin from behind Meghan Washington when she dropped to 3rd place. World Race Series 2018: Race #7 Ketchikan, Alaska Kaleab's 3rd 2018 appearance was in Ketchikan, Alaska, driving a #93 2016 Honda Civic Coupe GRC rallycross car sponsored by Red Bull, much like Erin Ignani. Due to his previous placing of 4th and the subsequent splitting of the qualified drivers at Prague, some going to race in Dubai, Kaleab Alebechew started the Alaska event in 2nd, a perfect spot to secure a victory. While Kaleab did not end up winning the race, he did end up keeping 2nd, allowing him to advance on to the finale race of leg 4. Kaleab took his mandatory joker lap on lap 2, along with half of the other drivers, getting it over quickly. This primarily is, along with her devastating crash, what allowed him to later secure 2nd from Erin Ignani Gallery werwrwrt.JPG|Kaleab rounding the first turn on lap 1 on the outside wesfgewgrt.JPG|Kaleab in 3rd place sliding in the snow in front of Dawa Vaughn and Emma Kolacke. World Race Series 2018: Race #9 Finale kabe.JPG|Kaleab's Chevrolet Colorado ZR2 WMD2017.JPG|Kaleab's silver, green and blue Nissan Skyline GTR dunlop3.JPG|Kaleab's #17 1987 Porsche 962C classic 1980's LMP car sponsored by Dunlop Kaleab Alebechew made his final World Race Series 2018 appearance in the leg 4 Finale. This is an impressive feat and even more so considering he won one of the 3 races that made up the Finale. The first race was set on the TopGear Test track in the UK and the drivers would be driving contemporary trucks and off-road vehicles. Kaleab, in particular, was behind the wheel of a Chevrolet Colorado ZR2, a performance version of the Colorado pickup. He began the race in 4th and finished in 1st after blasting to 2nd place at the very start of the race due to the Colorado's excellent acceleration stats and enduring a lengthy battle with Will Schuckenbrock and later, Meghan Washington. The next race, at Fuji Motorspeedway, had Kaleab starting in 1st and driving a silver, green, red and purple Nissan Skyline GTR sponsored by HKS. Unfortunately for him, he was overtaken by Meghan on the first turn, who started in 2nd and held 2nd place himself for the entirety of the race, ensuring he would start there for the 3rd race of the Finale. In the final race, taking place at Loch Ness, Scotland, Kaleab fought honorably, trailing Meghan Washington and Isabella Carly as they fought ahead of him. By the end of the race it was looking as if Kaleab would take 3rd for the Finale, until Isabella crashed into a trackside fence and spun across the track. Kaleab then proceeded to finish in 2nd. While it was not a series win for Kaleab, he still got immensely close and finished in an extremely respectable position. kalea.png dfsafsasfsgs.png pors.png Gallery wqwegtgt.JPG|Kaleab in 2nd at the TopGear test track, trailing Meghan Washington in his Colorado ZR2 dfghsdh.JPG|Rounding a bend ewrtt.JPG|Kaleab in 1st place after overtaking Meghan on a straightaway ewrtwt.JPG|Flying by a trackside camera see how ti works.JPG|He crosses the line for the win at TopGear test track. subbie2.JPG|Kaleab and the other racers at the starting line with him in the lead ksk.JPG|He is overtaken on the first turn dsrfgg.JPG|He is overtaken by an alarmingly aggressive Isabella Carly wqergtgt.JPG|He battles with her to retake 2nd dfgsdfht.JPG|Kaleab screams down the final straightaway at Fuji in 2nd after retaking it from Isabella etfrgseg2.JPG|Kaleab in 3rd, passes early on by Isabella Carly in her Shell Porsche ewgg.JPG|He battles with Isabella as she defends 2nd place 3dsm.JPG|Kaleab and the others dash through the Scottish town of Drumnadrochit. derg.JPG|Kaleab and Meghan fly past Isabella after her crash. Kaleab then retakes 2nd. World Race Series 2019: Race #3 Virginia International Raceway Kaleab Alebechew makes his first World Race Series 2019 appearance within the 3rd race of the series, which takes place at Virginia International Raceway. In the race, he drives a 2016 Mercedes-Benz AMG C63 S FE and starts in 4th place with a qualifying time of 3:13:11. Kaleab brought superior skills and a furious driving line to the table for this race, quickly passing Christine Halsey right after race start and fought her and Alif Tharani to keep 3rd place. In the end, Kaleab finished in 3rd, allowing him to continue on to the WRS 2019 Finale race at the Nurburgring. As displayed by his driver information card, Kaleab's car's engine is a 503hp twin-turbo V8, his representative country is Ethiopia and his gender is male. Gallery ertwettett.JPG|Kaleab in 3rd on Lap 1 fighting with Tharani and Halsey. ertewtwettt.JPG|Halsey retakes 3rd from Kaleab. etyewyy.JPG|Kaleab is now far behind Halsey 45y34y3.JPG|Kaleab passing Halsey at the beginning of Lap 2. wrtqwtqt.JPG|Kaleab in 3rd after Sarah Abramova passed Taylor Kornhoff on Lap 2. World Race Series 2019: Race #6 Finale Due to his 3rd place finish at VIR, Kaleab Alebechew qualified to appear in WRS 2019's Finale race at Nurburgring. In this race, he drove a #51 2014 Ferrari 458 Italia GTA sponsored by Hublot and he started in 6th place with a qualifying time of 7:26:89. Kaleab brings good driving back to the table in this race and mostly stays in the higher placements for the entirety of the race. Kaleab finished the race in 6th place. Unfortunately for him, the qualifications to win the finale were slim, with a 1st place finish being the only way to win. As a result, Kaleab was promptly eliminated from the series. This race also marks Kaleab's final WRS appearance. As displayed by his driver information card, his Ferrari's engine is a 465hp V8. Gallery ew5tet.JPG|Kaleab at race start on the Nurburgring Club circuit. w34566.JPG|Behind Sherise Harvey. Trivia *Kaleab's official flag in World Race Series 2016 was Ethiopia. *Kaleab's Texas MotorSpeedway NASCAR stock car was lent to him by a NASCAR driver with the last name of "Johansson". Category:Racers Category:Plymouth Drivers Category:Plymouth Cuda Drivers Category:Chevrolet Drivers Category:Camaro Drivers Category:Stock Car Drivers Category:Audi Drivers Category:Audi R8 Drivers Category:Fiat Drivers Category:Fiat Ghia Drivers Category:Ford Drivers Category:Aston Martin Drivers Category:Aston Martin DB4 Drivers Category:Honda Drivers Category:Honda Civic Drivers Category:Rally Car Drivers Category:Chevrolet Colorado Drivers Category:Nissan Drivers Category:Nissan Skyline Drivers Category:Porsche Drivers Category:Porsche 962C Drivers Category:LMP Car Drivers Category:Ferrari Drivers Category:Ferrari 458 Drivers Category:WRS 2015 Category:WRS 2015 Part 2 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Daytona Category:WRS 2016 Laguna Seca Category:WRS 2017 Category:WRS 2017 Hockenheim Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Texas Motorspeedway Category:WRS 2018 Prague Category:WRS 2018 Ketchikan Category:WRS 2018 Finale Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 VIR Category:WRS 2019 Finale Category:Mercedes-Benz Drivers Category:Mercedes-Benz C63 Drivers Category:The Streakers